


Restless Night

by cloudnine



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night on the way to Peshawar Citadel, and Arslan finds himself unable to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

The journey to Peshawar Citadel was filled with tremulous wind and rocky passages. The moon had long taken hold of the sky when Arslan and his companions found a gap inside a forest, away from peering eyes searching for the young prince of Pars. They made it their resting place for the night. As per usual, they prepared their beds on the damp earth floor, the prince settled in the middle of the small patch without trees, Elam by his side to protect him in case anyone attacked them, while the adults laid behind the tall trunks of the pine trees, resting their tired bodies but on guard in case of any disturbances in the night.

Some time had passed, and Arslan could not find himself falling asleep. He had kept his eyes opened looking at the starry sky for what seemed hours without being able to rest. He looked to his right where Elam slept soundlessly. His lips were parted a bit and Arslan could see his breath in the cold damp air. Seeing the other boy sleeping so peacefully, he realized he wouldn’t be able to rest like that that night. He silently ushered his way out of his sheets and stood up as calmly as he could, trying to leave as quietly as possible. He strode to some nearby trees away from their resting site and sat down besides a tree trunk. The boy wrapped his arms around his knees, his head perched down, looking at the ground full of leaves and dirt. When his eyes closed shut, his mind wandered off to the thoughts keeping him from sleeping.

“Can’t sleep, Your Highness?”

Arslan opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice and looked up. Daryun was standing before him, his face in mild worry.

“Oh, Daryun. Please don’t worry about me and go back to sleep. I was just...thinking.”

Daryun did not answer but sat besides him. “If you do not wish to be bothered, tell me and I’ll go back to sleep.”

Arslan rested his head back upon his arms. “No...I would like it if you stayed.”

“As you wish.”

They did not speak for a while, but Arslan was still deep in thought, thinking if he should speak to Daryun about his worries.

“Daryun...” He whispered.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“...Would you accompany me on a walk?”

Arslan turned his face towards the older man slowly, scared of the warrior’s reaction. He would probably scold him and tell him he needed rest for the journey. He wish he _could_ rest, but he just had too much on his mind.

Daryun looked at him with all seriousness and nodded. “As you wish, Your Highness. But it cannot be too far away, just a small walk inside the forest.”

The older man stood up, extending his hand out to his prince. Arslan smiled and grabbed the hand, standing up with Daryun’s help. “Thank you, Daryun.”

They left their four companions without a glance, who rested for the journey to come.

“It’s been some time since it’s been just you and me.” Arslan started to say as they walked along the dark woods. Daryun listened to his Highness's words but kept a close hand on his sword in case anything happened.

“I remember when it was just the two of us.” Arslan touched a nearby tree, feeling the hard oak on his pale fingers. “And now look at the companions we’ve made. I never expected too have this many followers, I must say.”

Arslan turned his head up to Daryun who had his eyes set on the road. “If it weren’t for you, Daryun, I would have never gained such incredible allies like Narsus and Elam, and...” His voice got lower and he shivered as he felt a cold breeze pass between them. “...I probably wouldn’t be here today.”

“It is my duty, Your Highness. I just did what I thought fit to protect you.”

“And you did well.” He smiled up at Daryun. “You always do.”

“Is something bothering you?” Daryun finally asked. Arslan knew the man would eventually.

“I just...couldn’t keep what happened at Kashan out of my head.”

Their walk had lead them to a cliff showing the vast land. Daryun held a hand against the prince’s back, leading him to a nearby rock where Arslan sat, adjusting his clothing. Daryun sat in front of him, a bit closer to the cliff.

“Is that what’s worrying you, Your Highness?”

Arslan sighed, moving his hair out of his face. “I know it seems silly but..that marriage proposal really worried me.”

Daryun had taken his sword out of his sheath, placing it against his feet, feeling the blade. Arslan continued.

“I can’t imagine getting married, what Hodir had said made me realize that one day I _will_ have to consider marriage.” He sighed again. “I just can’t see myself doing that right now.”

“Of course. In the situation you are in, there is no need to think about such frivolous matters.”

“But, marriage just seems...” Arslan scratched his head. Daryun was right, he shouldn’t be thinking of such things, that would be his problem when he finally regained his kingdom. Now his problems laid somewhere else.

He still couldn’t help but think about it.

“...What about you, Daryun?”

The man turned an eyebrow up at Arslan, still looking at his blade. “What, Your Highness.”

“I mean you _are_ already a grown man...I’m sure you must get desires to marry and have a family...”

“I have no such desires. My only duty in life is to follow you, Prince Arslan. If that means never marrying, I do not mind.”

“Then that would make two of us if I decide never to marry.”

He glanced at Daryun curiously, waiting for a response telling him that it was impossible for the Prince not to marry in his life. He was just to young for it at the moment, and he had gone through too much to be thinking about that now. Arslan expected that answer from the man, instead he felt his heart thump at the response.

“Whatever you decide to do, just know, Your Highness,” The tan man touched the tip of the sword, pricking his finger. “That I will always follow you, until the very end.”

Arslan felt his chest ache. Rubbing his hands together, he turned his head away from the source of his discomfort and gazed at the vast land full of greenery that looked as black as the sky when it was nightfall.

Maybe Daryun wasn’t the right person to ask these things, but what could he do? He was a growing adolescent boy, and he was curious. This was Daryun, a man dedicated to him and utterly loyal. He was the most trustworthy person among their team, he had said it himself that he would protect Arslan in any way he could.

“Well, I’m just curious, but...” He could feel his palms getting sweaty and his voice becoming draggier. “Have you ever...done it? With a women...?”

Arslan dared turn his face at the tanner man. Daryun had stopped polishing his blade and his dark eyes were settled on Arslan.

“No. My life does not revolve around women, not like a traveler who shall not be named. I have no need for sex.”

Arslan gulped at the word "sex". Daryun was much franker than he had expected him to be.

“O-oh...That’s fine. I was just curious, that’s all, since I do not know much about your personal life, Daryun.”

“It is all right, Your Highness. I understand it must be hard for a growing young man such as yourself being stuck in a situation such as this while feeling new changes happening to your body.”

Arslan felt his face getting red and turned his face away from the warrior. “Daryun! T-that’s...”

He heard a chuckle coming from the older man and glanced at him. Daryun was smirking. “There is no need to get embarrassed, Your Highness, it is a natural part of growing up.”

“I understand that, but...” Arslan placed his hands on his face, trying to hide his blush. “It’s still embarrassing..."

Daryun could feel that the boy was uncomfortable. He had complied to follow his prince’s request so he could help him with what worried him. The prince needed to rest for the upcoming journey and Daryun wanted to calm his mind as soon as possible so he could sleep peacefully. Instead, he realized he might have just made the boy more restless. He sighed, scratching his head. He really wasn’t good at dealing with the Prince at this age, this was something his Father should do; that if he didn’t treat his son like a stranger, Daryun thought in disdain. Seeing as his uncle was gone and his Father was not there anyway, this would be his job no matter the situation they were in.

“Your Highness...” He started to speak seriously, not in the teasing manner he had done before. “My Uncle tasked me with protecting you, he specifically asked for me to watch over you if anything ever happened to him. If this is truly bothering you, then tell me, Your Highness, in all honesty, if there is something I can do to help you.” He bowed his head at the Prince.

The cold wind passed beneath his ponytail, his neck feeling the icy air, making his spine shiver. The boy had not said anything to him, and he still had his head bowed down.

“W-would you...hold me, Daryun?”

Daryun eyes lit up at the request. He turned his head up, peering at the boy. He had seen many faces of the young Prince since he was a mere child, but this was the first time he had seen that spark in the boy’s usually determined eyes.

...Of course, Your Highness.” He scooted closer to the white haired boy, discarding his sword, and slowly encircled his large arms around the younger man. When Arslan felt those strong arms around him he immediately lurched forward and put his arms around his waist. His face was pushing against his chest, his voice becoming ragged and incomprehensible. Daryun could feel his shirt getting wet.

“I-I’m so scared, Daryun...” Arslan sobbed against his chest. His arms were so short they couldn’t reach the other so he was left grasping onto Daryun’s shirt. Daryun felt his chest ache at the sensation. The boy was letting all of his pain out on him, his sobs becoming louder then smaller when he took a breath of air.

“I don’t want to lose anyone anymore...” He continued to sob. “Who knows if I’ll ever see Mother or Father? I can’t bear losing the people who where around me anymore...” Daryun held the boy tighter.

“I can’t bear the thought of losing Narsus, nor Elam, nor Farangis, nor Gieve, because they tried to protect me...just because they tried to...save me...”

Arslan looked up at Daryun and Daryun felt like he would die right there.

“I c-can’t...lose you, Daryun...”

There was mucus coming out of his nose and tears were running down his cheeks like waterfalls. His voice was cracking and he would hiccup uncontrollably, unable to control his crying.

“You won’t lose me.” He rested his head upon Arslan’s and whispered words into his ear. “I promise. I’ll always be with you.”

Arslan continued to sob against his chest. Daryun had never felt more powerless. He was a warrior who could take on thousands of enemies on the battlefield. He could fight an army of millions all by himself; but he couldn’t handle his young Prince having an emotional breakdown.

He caressed his head, moving the soft white strands of hair out of his eyes, placing it behind his ears. He kept on saying words that seem meaningless to him to try and calm the crying boy.

Daryun held the boy tighter and moved his lips to the boy’s forehead, placing a kiss. He could feel his eyes water as well.

“I’ll always be with you...I’ll always be with you...Prince Arslan...”

He heard a muffled gasp coming from the boy's mouth. Daryun eyes shot wide open. No, it couldn't be. He had to have heard wrong. 

Daryun touched the boy's back, rubbing circles around it. He shut his eyes closed and bit his lip. 'Please, do not say those words. Do not say what I think you said...'

The hands balled up on his shirt let go and Daryun felt them moving up to his face. With one of his arms he rubbed against his face, cleaning his runny nose and drying his tears. The other hand rested on Daryun's cheek. The warrior did not dare open his eyes as he felt the boy's thumb move against his skin. 

"I love you, Daryun."

With a swift movement, Daryun grabbed the boy's face and kissed his lips. It had been just a peck, with them parting in less than a minute. 

"We can't do this, Your Highness..."

"Please..." He pleaded, his breath hot on his face. "Who knows if this is the last time we'll ever be alone together...or the last time we ever are together."

Daryun shut his eyes in pain as he felt the friction against his pants. The Prince had moved and placed himself on top of Daryun's legs, holding onto Daryun's shoulder to maintain balance. 

"Your Highness...If we do this, you'll regret it later."

"But what if there is no later..."

Daryun grabbed the boy's face with his large hands. Arslan's eyes were still wet and his cheeks were still not dry. His eyes had the same determination as they always did but with a certain sadness Daryun could not escape. 

The boy's lips tasted sour from his tears as he opened his mouth against the boy's, feeling the crevice of his mouth and his sharp growing teeth. The Prince moaned against him, moving his hips to the rhythm of their kissing. He wrapped his arms around Daryun's neck, rubbing his fingers against one of his ears. Daryun grunted, feeling himself getting tighter beneath the boy.

"Your Highness..."

"Please, Daryun...call me Arslan." The boy gasped as he felt his manhood rubbing against Daryun's in perfect sync.

"...Fuck, Arslan." Daryun grunted, unable to contain his language. Their rubbing had increase in messier and faster movements, the back of Daryun's head resting upon a tree as he held the boy in his large arms. 

"Ahh..." The boy moaned, shutting his eyes closed in pure bliss. This was the first time he had felt this sensations coursing through his body, this pure pleasure feeling his insides. 

"A-arslan..." The boy's rubbing became faster when he said his name, making it harder for Daryun to continue. "This is too much...if we continue I'll..."

"I-I love you so much, Daryun..." He sobbed, tears falling against his cheeks once again. "I love you..." 

Daryun passed his fingers through the boy's hair. When he felt the tight band holding onto the boy's hair he let go of his ponytail with a swift motion. The white strands of hair fell against Arslan's shoulder. He seemed to be so distracted he didn't even notice Daryun letting his hair go.

"You're so beautiful..."

Arslan continued to sob, occasionally rubbing his eyes while they continued to rub against each other. He was still mumbling incoherently what seemed to be "I love you". Daryun felt his groin getting tighter, unable to control himself any longer.

"A-Arslan..."

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

They came together, Arslan panting and sobbing against Daryun's neck; Daryun with a grunt, saying Arslan's name.

"I'll always love you, Arslan..." He whispered into the boy's ear as the Prince laid on him, eyes closed shut falling into a deep sleep. 

When Daryun felt that the boy was finally asleep in his lap, he scooted him up and stood up. This was nowhere near what he had expected to do to lure the boy to sleep, but it had worked. He walked back to the camp with the prince in his arms. Upon his arrival he laid Arslan down on his bed, the boy occasionally mumbling something in his sleep. He grabbed the boy's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles, then moved back to his own bed. After an event like that, he wished he could sleep for weeks. 

Daryun laid himself down on his temporary bed, dragging his fingers through his hair. 

'Sorry, Lord Uncle. When you asked me to look after His Highness, you would have never wanted something like this. It seems I grew too fond of the young Prince, and he to me...'

The restless night now held Daryun in its grasps, and it would continue to do so until the day the young Prince of Pars and the warrior who followed him could be together in peace. 


End file.
